King Arthur
"I was not born to live a man's life, but to be the stuff of future memory. The fellowship of the Round Table was a brief beginning, a fair time that cannot be forgotten. And because it will not be forgotten that fair time may come again. Now once more I must ride with my knights to defend what was... and the dream of what could be." — King Arthur King of England, Lord of Camelot, Grand Master of the Knights of the Round Table. The Once and Future King. Biography Today the legendary King Arthur is known as the founder of the first unified Kingdom of England and one of the most influential rulers of his era. There were however multiple individuals to use the name, lasting until the 15th century. They are technically the same person through reincarnation and the Myth repeating itself. Ambrosius King Arthur's Uncle. A "fatherless" boy who saw two battling dragons, symbolizing the British/English conflicts. Ambrosius and turned out not to be fatherless after all, revealed to be the son of a Roman official and eventually becoming a king himself. Ambrosius would be the adopted father of Merlin(also known as Myrddin), who was really the offspring of Incubus and a Princess turned Nun. Merlin himself would have a hand in Arthur's birth. Prophecy After Aurelius Ambrosius defeats and kills Vortigern, becoming king, Britain remains in a state of war under him and his brother Uther. They are both assisted by the wizard Merlin. At one point during the continuous string of battles, Ambrosius takes ill and Uther must lead the army for him. This allows an enemy assassin to pose as a physician and poison Ambrosius. When the king dies, a comet taking the form of a dragon's head (pendragon) appears in the night sky, which Merlin interprets as a sign that Ambrosius is dead and that Uther will be victorious and succeed him. So after defeating his latest enemies, Uther adds "Pendragon" to his name and is crowned king. But another enemy strikes, forcing Uther to make war again. This time he is temporarily defeated, gaining final victory only with the help of Duke Gorlois of Cornwall. But while celebrating this victory with Gorlois, he falls in love with the duke's wife, Igerna. This leads to war between Uther Pendragon and Gorlois of Cornwall, during which Uther clandestinely lies with Igerna through the magic of Merlin. Arturus is conceived that night. Then Gorlois is killed and Uther marries Igerna. But he must war against the Saxons again. Although Uther ultimately triumphs, he dies after drinking water from a spring the Saxons had poisoned. Arturus Pendragon(449-468) Arturus sprang from a lineage of Roman heroes that was founded by the 2nd or 3rd century Roman military commander Lucius Artorius Castus. However when the Roman's pulled out of Britain, Arthur's father, Uther Pendragon became King. Arthur was born in Cornwall to Uther Pendragon and Igraine as a pro-Druid anti-Roman bastard (of mixed Roman and Welsh heritage) and then taken by Sir Ector to be fostered in the country alongside Ector's own sir and Arturus's brother Kay. Arthur's birth was arranged by Merlin and presided over by elves. Arturus freed the ancient sword Caliburn, also known as Andúril, and Excalibur, by Vivianne, the Lady of the Lake. Sir Balin, A knight before the Round Table was formed,lived only for a few weeks following his release from King Arthur's prison and his subsequent slaying of the Lady of the Lake. Just prior to his departure, his destiny was sealed by the arrival of a mysterious damsel bearing a sword that only the "most virtuous" knight in Arthur's court will be able to draw, so it's claimed. Balin draws this sword easily and his adventures end when Balin and his brother Balan destroy each other in single combat, fulfilling an earlier prophecy about the destiny of the bearer of the damsel's sword. The Sword was returned to the stone. Arthur's sister Morgan le Fay, and of the begetting of Mordred, Arthur's incestuous son by one of his other sisters, Morgause (though Arthur did not know her as his sister) conspired against Arthur. On Merlin's advice, Arthur took every newborn boy in his kingdom and all but Mordred, who miraculously survived and eventually indeed killed his father, perish at sea. Morgana however, eventually overcame her rivalry with Arturus, becoming the benevolent ruler of Avalon. Arturus married Guinevere, and inherited the Round Table from her father Leodegrance. He then gathered his chief knights, including some of his former enemies, at Camelot and established the Round Table fellowship as all swear to the Pentecostal Oath as a guide for knightly conduct. The Knights of the Round Table often sparred with each other to determine their seat on the table. Knights from across Christian Europe were invited to join his Round Table. So began the "Camelot Period" which lasted from 449 to 468. This period is considered to be wonderful in the country's history. Arturus assumed the throne and defeats the Saxons so severely that they cease to be a threat until after his death. In the meantime, Arturus conquers most of northern Europe and ushers in a period of peace and prosperity Arturus even almost conquered the Roman Empire, which at the time was under Roman Emperor Lucius Tiberius. Emperor Lucius demanded Britain to resume paying tribute. After defeating the Romans and killing Lucius, Arthur was crowned a Roman emperor but instead returned to Britain. This Arturus was visited by only one known time traveller, Donald Duck, who was surprised to meet this version rather than the later and more popular incarnation. Sir Lancelot as King Arturus's most revered knight through numerous adventures. Lancelot always adheres to the Pentecostal Oath, assisting ladies in distress and giving mercy for honorable enemies he has defeated in battle. However, the world Lancelot lives in is too complicated for simple mandates and, although Lancelot aspires to live by an ethical code, the actions of others make it difficult. Other issues are demonstrated when Morgan le Fay enchants Lancelot. The Knight Sir Gareth engaged in a chivalric quest for Lynette and Lyonesse, which led to Gareth marrying Lyonesse. Gawain was the first to embark on the quest for the Holy Grail. Other knights like Lancelot, Percival, and Bors, likewise underwent the quest, eventually achieved by Galahad. Lancelot and Queen Guinevere began an adulterous romance after his rescue of her from the abduction by Maleagant. Sir Gawain, a knight of King Arthur's Round Table, accepted a challenge from a mysterious "Green Knight" who challenged any knight to strike him with his axe if he will take a return blow in a year and a day. Gawain accepted and beheaded him with his blow, at which the Green Knight stood up, picked up his head and reminded Gawain of the appointed time. In his struggles to keep his bargain, Gawain demonstrated chivalry and loyalty until his honour is called into question by a test involving Lady Bertilak, the lady of the Green Knight's castle. The Green Knight insisted that whatever kindness Lady Bertilak gave Gawain should be repaid on the Green Knight himself. Gawain resisted Lady Bertilak's attempts to seduce him into sleeping with her, thus committing adultery. She did however, kiss Gawain which he then kissed the Green Knight as part of the deal he had made. The time came for the Knight to strike Gawain, but he instead stopped the axe an inch before Gawain's neck, drawing blood but sparing him. Mordred and Agravaine finally revealed Guinevere's adultery and Arthur sentences her to burn a the stake, which was done also for the crime of killing one of Arthur's heirs. Lancelot's rescue party raids the execution, killing many knights including Gawain's brothers Gareth and Gaheris. Gawain, bent on revenge, prompts Arthur into a war with Lancelot. After they leave to pursue Lancelot in France, Mordred seizes the throne and takes control of Arthur's kingdom, sparking war. Mordred, wielding a magical short of his own, named Clarent. In 468, At the bloody Battle of Camlann between Mordred's followers and Arthur's loyalists, Arthur kills Mordred but is himself mortally injured. As Arthur is dying, the lone survivor Bedivere casts away Excalibur and a barge carrying the female elves Morgan and Nimue appears to take Arthur to Avalon. Merlin, having foreseen this, cast a curse that trapped the Knights of the Round Table and all in the Kingdom in a loop, hoping to prevent their deaths as they would be repeated. The curse would cause another man, a relative of Arthur to become King. After his last battle, Arthur was taken to the island of Avalon in Everrealm for healing by a reformed Morgana Le Fay. He was later placed beneath the Earth in "Fairyland" waiting for the Day Britain needs him again. Merlin meanwhile, lived on thanks to his time travel even while he was imprisoned within the tree.He would eventually be freed only to be cursed into eventually returning until the spell is broken. Artorius Ambrosius Aurelianus Castus(468) For generations all firstborn male descendants of Castus were named Artorius and manned the Hadrian's Wall against the Woads, a Celtic people who resisted Roman rule. Such as Artorius Ambrosius Aurelianus Castus, the son of a Roman father and a Celtic mother, who was a popular Roman cavalry officer known for leading an elite force of Sarmatian auxiliary cavalry in Britain. Furthermore, Artorius earned the name Caput Draconis ("Head of the Dragon") for his many successful battles. In 467 AD, at the close of the Roman occupation, Artorius and his men were dispatched on a final and possibly suicidal mission by Bishop Germanus in the freezing winter to rescue the important Roman family of Marius Honorius from impending capture by the invading Saxons, led by their chief Cerdic and his son Cynric. The knights were charged with this rescue because Rome was withdrawing from Britain, now considered an indefensible outpost. Along the journey, Artorius established contact the Woad woman Gwenhwyfar and Myrddin Wyllt, a Welsh druid, prophet and - under the pseudonym Lailoken - renown madman. But after the death of Marius Hanorius, Artorius' troops were left by Rome to the mercy of the Saxons and thus were forced to form an alliance with the Woads to fight the Saxons, eventually defeating Cerdic's army in the First Battle of Mons Badonicus (467 AD) at modern-day Bath, Somerset. With the defeat of the Saxons and the retreat of the Romans, Artorius united the remaining Roman people of Britannia and the Woads to one people, the Britons, and founded the Kingdom of Albion under the rule of the House of Caput Draconis, better known as House Pendragon. This new unity was underlined by Artorius' marriage with Gwenhwyfar. Of note is the fact that Artorius was not technically a king here but a dux bellorum, "leader of battles", a warlord fighting on behalf of the British kings. He is said to have been so successful against the English that they were forced to bring in further troops and kings from Germany, increasing their numbers dramatically until the island of Britain was finally subjugated. Artorius led a series of vengeance-raids by Celts and other native Bretons against Nordic settlements in Scandanavia, where he was described as a Serpent/Dragon King, who was allegedly a major Druidic leader, who lead these attacks, occupied some villages for a few years, and even extracted tribute until the mid-Roman occupation. Artorius would not be able to enjoy his new kingdom, as he died only a short time after its formation. He was succeeded by his younger Roman half-brother Uther. During the rule of Uther - who, unlike Artorius, was a faithful, conservative Christian living in the security of Rome for most of his previous life - magic was outlawed and many creatures, such as giants, dragons, goblins, ogres and fairies, were hunted down and banished from Albion. In 480 Uther, disguised as his enemy Gorlois by Myrddin's magic - he decided that the ban of magic would not affect the king - slept with Gorlois' wife Ignera at Tintagel who then gave life to a son who - according to the Uther's family tradition - was named Arthur. The sorcerer Merlin retrieves Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake for Uther Pendragon, who secured a brief alliance with the Duke of Cornwall. Uther's lust for Cornwall's wife Igrayne soon ruined the truce, and Merlin agreed to help Uther to seduce Igrayne on the condition that he gave Merlin whatever results from his lust. Merlin transformed Uther into Cornwall's likeness with the Charm of Making. Cornwall's daughter Morgana senses her father's mortal injury during his assault on Uther's camp; and, while Igrayne is fooled by the disguise and Uther impregnates her, Morgana sees through it, watching Uther as Cornwall dies in battle. Nine months later, Merlin takes Uther's son Arthur. Uther pursues but is mortally wounded by Cornwall's knights. Uther thrusts Excalibur into a stone, crying that "Nobody shall wield Excalibur, but me!", and Merlin proclaims, "He who draws the sword from the stone, he shall be king." Arthur Pendragon(495-537) Of Bretona and Welsh Stock. As the son of the kingdom's most powerful man. When Uther Pendragon died, he seemingly left no known heir, in truth he left two, Arthur and Alteria, but Merlin hid them from the world until their Time came. At Uther's death, Excalibur mysteriously vanished and became imbedded in a Stone the shape of an Anvil within London. Arthur was twelve years old at when Uther Passed. Alteria was fifteen, but Merlin knew that the Kingdom would not accept a female ruler. Sir Ector and Kay took care of the two siblings.Merlin and his pet owl Archimedes trained Arthur until he pulled the Sword from the Stone. Sir Leondegrance pledged his allegiance tot he new King and the word spread that he was an heir to Uther's. Arthur went to aid Leondegrance, whose castle was under siege by Arthur's enemies, led by Sir Uryens. During the battle, Arthur defeated Uryens and then demanded Uryens knight him, handing him Excalibur to do so. Uryens is tempted to kill him but is deeply moved by Arthur's display of faith and decided to knight him (Merlin was stunned, as this is something he did not foresee). Uryens fell to his knees to declare his loyalty, which lead the others to follow suit. Arthur met Leondegrance's daughter Guinevere soon afterwards and was smitten but Merlin foresaw trouble. As a teenager, Arthur's manservant was Myrddin's son Merlin, who suffered from a rare version of Button's Syndrome: his mind aged backwards and thus he remembered the future but did not know what happened in the past. Merlin was a teenager at this time and had forgotten Arthur while Arthur did not recognize him until much later. At one point, Excalibur was broken by Sir Pellinore in a joust but was repaired but the Lady of the Lake, fixed the weapon.The Sword in the Stone- was now truly Excalibur, a powerful weapon enchanted by Merlin and the last English dragon, Counterpart to the Witchblade. With the might and reputation of Excalibur, Arthur managed to ascend the throne and become the rightful King of Albion - which he renamed England. The undefeated knight Lancelot blocked a bridge and will not move until he is defeated in single combat, seeking a king worthy of his sword. Lancelot defeats Arthur and his knights, so Arthur summons Excalibur's magic and defeats Lancelot but breaks Excalibur in the process. Arthur was ashamed of abusing the sword's power to serve his own vanity and throws the sword's remains into the lake, while admitting his mistake. The Lady of the Lake offered a restored Excalibur to the king, Lancelot was revived. With Arthur's many defeats in battle, Merlin trained his sister Arturia(of Alteria, both are technically correct, though she now prefers "Saber"), to become a powerful warrior, believing she would have difficulty being accepted as Queen due to her gender in the sexist time. Arthur created the Round Table, built Camelot and married Guinevere; Lancelot confesses that he has fallen in love with her too. Arthur's half-sister Morgana, a budding sorceress and still bitter towards Arthur, becomes apprenticed to Merlin in hopes of learning the Charm of Making from him. Lancelot stayed away from the Round Table to avoid Guinevere. He met Perceval, a peasant boy and took him to Camelot to become a squire. Sir Gawain, under Morgana's influence, accused Guinevere of driving Lancelot away, "driven from us by a woman's desire", forcing Lancelot to duel with Gawain to defend his and Guinevere's honor. The preceding night, Lancelot was attacked by himself in a nightmare and awakened to find himself wounded by his own sword. Arthur hastily knighted Perceval when Lancelot was late to the duel but Lancelot appeared just in time and defeated Gawain, while nearly dying from his wounds. Merlin healed him and he rode out to the forest to rest. Guinevere realized her feelings for Lancelot and they consummate their love in the forest; meanwhile, Merlin lured Morgana to his lair to trap her, suspecting that she was plotting against Arthur. Arthur found Guinevere and Lancelot asleep together. Heartbroken at their betrayal, he thrusted Excalibur into the ground between the sleeping couple. Merlin's magical link to the land impaled him on the sword and Morgana seized the opportunity to trap him in a crystal with the Charm of Making. Morgana took the form of Guinevere and seduced Arthur. Before leaving, she revealed herself to Arthur, telling him that their illegitimate son will be the next king, much to his horror. On awakening to the sight of Excalibur, Lancelot flees in shame and Guinevere lied weeping. As his acid test as King Arthur led the English army to defend Britain - like his uncle Artorius - against the invading Saxons. At first the situation seemed grave until Arthur remembered the Sarmatian knights of Artorius which inspired him to reestablish the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur and his Knights congregated in Camelot. During the course of history there were dozens of knights of many different nationalities, such as the Cornish SIr Tristan, the Frankish Sir Galahad, the Gaelic Sir Bors, the Welsh Sir Gawain, the Saracen Palamedes, Sir Lancelot, Sir Mordred and Arthur's foster brother, Sir Kay. At about the same time, Arthur met with Guinevere, the daughter of King Leodegrance of Carmelide - although some historians claim that Guinevere actually was related to Artorius' wife, Gwenhwyfar. Arthur and Guinevere fell in love and married, giving England a queen; even though Guinevere had an affair with Sir Lancelot at the same time. One of the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Ruber, betrayed the Knights, killing Sir Lionel. A Decade Leader, Ruber commanded a Griffin to steal Excalibur but an attack by Merlin's falcon Ayden caused the sword to be dropped in the Forbidden Forrest. Sir Lionel's daughter Kayley set out to retrieve the Sword and become a Knight, meeting a blind hermit named Garrett and a two Headed intelligent Dragon that assisted her. Ruber used a Magic Potion to merge Excalibur with his arm. Ruber attempted to kill Arthur but was tricked into inserting Excalibur back into the Stone(not the Anvil shaped Rock but rather the original Rock, which had been moved to an area in Arthur's Castle). This caused magic to be expelled that killed Ruber. Kayley and Garret were made Knights of the Round Table. In 516, The Battle of Badon, in which Arthur, as a General of the British Armies, carried the cross of Jesus Christ on his shoulders for three days and three nights and the Britons were victorious against the Anglo Saxons. Arthur won several victories in battle against the Saxons, allegedly a total of 12. Arthur is said to have been so successful against the English that they were forced to bring in further troops and kings from Germany, increasing their numbers dramatically until the island of Britain was finally subjugated. Arthur and his men, often with magic items and powers of their own, faced not only normal human foes but also fantastic creatures like giants, witches and monsters. A young boy named Jack Horner, whom in his youth killed a Giant with the help of his wife, became a Giant Slayer during Arthur's reign. The Saints often butted heads with Arthur in sharp contrast to the model Christian king he later became, largely due to suing the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, an artifact, so casually as a weapon. Gildas, an author offered an explanation to why he never mentioned Arthur: he had a brother who Arthur killed, and he deleted Arthur from his work in revenge. Arthur's expedition to the Otherworld of Annwn(also known as Everrealm and the Blazing World) was notable when he and his men carrie off several treasures - including a magic cauldron, believed to be the Black Cauldron which they took hoping to destroy but could not when they realized it required a sacrifice. Morgana bore a son, Mordred, and a curse caused by Mordred's unnatural incestuous origin strikes the land with famine and sickness. The Knights of the Round Table learned of the Holy Grail. However, Merlin perceived two possible locations for it, one in a French castle, and another in the distant future. Uncertain of which one was true. Arturia was sent into the Future to search for the Grail there, remaining before returning to battle Morded, while Arthur and the Knights split up and searched for the Grail individually. In the years to come the Knights had to face many diverse dangers such as giants, opposing Frenchmen, the dreaded Knights who say Ni, Tim the Enchanter, the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog and, eventually, the Grail castle's guardian - the Fisher King. Some of the Knights were successful - such as Galahad, Bors and Perceval - while others - such as Lancelot - failed. Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad founded the Holy Grail at Carbonek Castle. They were not permitted to take it back to Camelot. Many knights died trying to find it while others were arrested by time displaced Police Officers. When the French were forced to leave the fortress they had taken. Arthur's warband and Cei and Bedwyr (later to be Kay and Bedivere). Arthur seeked entrance into the fortress, recalling the heroic feats of his retinue for the gatekeeper.. He would try again, at which point the retinue had swollen to over 260 warriors, not counting fantastic animals. During Arthur’s absence, Camelot was briefly taken over and governed by his illegitimate son Mordred. Once Mordred grew to adulthood, Morgana has a suit of golden armor made for him, and she cast an enchantment upon it so that no weapon made by man can penetrate the armor. Mordred then went to Camelot to demand that his father give him the crown. Arthur told him that he cannot, but offered his love instead. Mordred rebuffed him, stating that Arthur's love was the only thing of his that he did not want, warning Arthur that he will return and take Camelot by force. Thanks to the military might of the Knights, the English armies led by Arthur eventually defeated the invading Saxons in the Second Battle of Mons Badonicus (517 AD). Following the Saxons' defeat, the Knights of the Round Table defended England from monsters such as giants, witches, goblins, dogheads, fairies and dragons - all of these creatures wanted to take revenge for their slaughter during the rule of King Uther. Ironically the most terrifying leader of the guerrilla war of these uprising creatures was Arthur's very own half-sister - the fairy-blooded sorceress Morgana (also known as Morrigan or Morgan le Fay). Nevertheless, during Arthur's rule the might of England grew and its influence spread all over the British Isles - for instance, Cornwall was annexed after Arthur aided King Culhwch in his battle against a monstrous boar - and even spread over the English Channel, expanding the English territory to Scandinavia and what today is France. For modern day historians Arthurian England is a mystery. While the kingdom clearly was a nation of the early Dark Ages - period of cultural decline that took place in Western Europe following the downfall of the Roman Empire - nevertheless it shows cultural and technological levels similar to the High Middle Ages. Not only were medieval strongholds and weaponry part of Arthurian every day life, traditionally medieval themes such as feudalism and chivalry were common as well. This was the reason why early attempts to classify King Arthur under a specific age failed dramatically, as researches were confused by the exceptionally advanced level of science and culture. Only in the last decade or so experts were able to explain this unusual irregularity: the scientific and sociological level was influenced by Hank Morgan (known as Sir Morgan of Connet-tickut), a time traveling member of King Arthur's court hailing from the 19th century. While originally meant to be burned as a Witch, Morgan was lucky enough to remember the date of his execution, June 21, 528, as the date of a Solar Eclipse and used this to fool Camelot into believing he was a Wizard. Morgan's futuristic knowledge and Christian preachings proved useful and triggered the rapid progress of the Arthurian world. The Visitation of 'The Savior" in reality a Time Displaced Ash Williams, and the weapons he either brought with him or created medieval imitations of to combat a Deadite Invasion also improved technology. The Superhero Iron Man and the Sueprvillian Doctor Doom were sent back in time during a battle, with Iron Man building technology to aid King Arthur while Doom sides with Arthur's then foe Morgana Le Fay. Furthermore, the memories of Merlin - now Arthur's chief adviser - reached hundreds of years into the future which was another valuable source of knowledge and technology. Another time traveller however, had less friendly intentions, as Lucifer sent Count Dracula back in time to Camelot to spread his vampirism. Dracula was defeated though Arthur died in the process. This was magically undone. But during the absence of the Knights, Arthur himself was left unguarded and thus a dark chapter of Arthurian England began. When Arthur left England to battle Lancelot because of his affair with Guinevere he installed Mordred - illegitimate son of Arthur and his half-sister Morgause - governor of Camelot. Upon Arthur's return, Mordred had formed an alliance with his aunt Morgana and here hordes of giants, fairies and other magical creatures. Morgana captured Perceval, who narrowly escaped. Perceval encountered an ugly bearded old man with armor under his tattered robes, who preached to followers that the kingdom had fallen because of "the sin of Pride". A shocked Perceval recognized the man as Lancelot. After Perceval failed to convince Lancelot to come to Arthur's aid, Lancelot and his followers throw Perceval into a river. Perceval has a vision of the Grail, during which he realized that Arthur and the land are one. Upon answering the riddle, he gained the Grail and took it to Arthur, who drank from it and was revitalized, as was the land, which sprang into blossom. Arthur found Guinevere at a convent and they reconcile. She gave him Excalibur, which she had kept safe since the day she fled. Frustrated in preparation for battle against Morgana's allies, Arthur called to Merlin, unknowingly awakening the wizard from his enchanted slumber. Merlin and Arthur have a last conversation before Merlin vanished. The wizard then appeared to Morgana as a shadow and tricked her into uttering the Charm of Making, producing a fog from the breath of the dragon, and exhausting her own magical powers that had kept her young. She rapidly ages and Mordred kills her, repulsed by the sight of his once beautiful mother, now reduced to a decrepit old crone. Arthur and Mordred's forces meet in battle, with Arthur's army benefiting from the fog that conceals their small size. The second Battle of Camlann occurred in 537 between the English knights and army under Arthur and an army consisting of traitors including knights such as Jason Blood, and Morgana's hordes led by Mordred. Lancelot arrives unexpectedly and turns the tide of battle, later collapsing from his old, self-inflicted wound which had never healed. Arthur and Lancelot reconcile and Lancelot dies with honor. Mordred stabs Arthur with a spear, but Arthur further impales himself to get closer and kills Mordred with Excalibur. This would be a fateful day and at the end of the battle both armies were completely wiped out - except for seven survivors on Arthur's side as well as the mortally wounded king himself. Perceval refused to carry out Arthur's dying wish, that he throw Excalibur into a pool of calm water, reasoning that the sword is too valuable to be lost. Arthur told him to do as he commands, and reassures him that one day a new king will come and the sword will return again. Perceval throws Excalibur into the pool, where the Lady of the Lake catches it. Perceval returns to see Arthur lying on a ship, attended by three ladies clad in white, sailing away into the sunset to Avalon. Arthur was laid to his final rest in Avalon, the "Isle of the Blessed" ruled by the Lady of the Lake. Aftermath On a Personal Level, Merlin was once more briefly freed from the Tree only to return to it. Nimue saw her transformation into the Soothsayer Madam Xanadu. In the Interim time before Arthur's reincarnation, there was at least one knight that followed the "Old Code" named Sir Bowen. The Catholic Church after Arthur's Death put the land under interdict, making Hank Morgan's followers leave him. A Wa broke out. Hank Morgan's followers retreated into Merlin's cave and held off attackers with a minefield, electric wires and gating guns, but began to die of disease as they were trapped inside. Morgan was wounded and Merlin, hating Morgan for stealing his role as Arthur's advisor and cursed into sleeping for 1300 years. The death of King Arthur was a cruel stroke of fate for the entire Kingdom. With their Grand Master dead, the Knights of the Round Table disbanded and without the Knights' authority Arthurian age ended. Without an heir the Kingdom of England plunged into anarchy; too large to be governed by an ordinary man it broke apart and turned into several realms: Ireland returned to its magical roots becoming the territory of Hibernia inhabited mostly by Elves, Leprechauns, Formorians and Celtic tribes. English land in continental Europe was conquered and eventually divided by invading Germanic tribes such as the Franks. The Scandinavian colonies were reclaimed by the Aesir, the Viking gods, and absorbed into the Norse realm of Midgard. And the English heartland - once more called Albion - itself was split up between a handful of human peoples such as the the Britons, the Scots, the Welsh and the Cornish. For years these human nations were haunted by the ravaging hordes of Morgana's monsters until in 539 the English knight Constantine became King Constantine III of Britain by defeating Morgan le Fay and uniting the peoples of Albion once again and returning hope for a better future to the British Isles. And although Constantine was by far not as glorious a leader as Arthur had been, he managed to restore order and as one of his first acts as a king he traveled to Avalon and constructed a massive gravestone reading: "Here Lies Arthur, The Once and Future King". Artie Pendragon The next intended Reincarnation. A Group of time travellers accidentally screwed up the part where Arthur was supposed to draw the Sword from the Stone, and once they realized who their new-found friend actually was, were forced to set "history" back on track, coincidentally also sparking the British love of footy. Because of the interference in his intended destiny, he was never fully accepted and became somewhat of a loser in his teenage years while attending academy. Unfortunately Merlin had gone insane and was of no help. This Artie was, fortunately, an heir to the throne of Trestresloin, being a descendant of a secret child between Lancelot and Guinevere. He would return and become King of Trestresloin instead of Camelot. With the land in anarchy, warring overlords, Artie Pendragon and his half-sister Morgan LeFay meet as arranged by the sorcerer Merlin to discuss how to end the bloodshed. Morgan maintained that as she is the only legitimate offspring of the late king, the throne belonged to her, but Merlin put the adversaries to a test to determine England's rightful ruler. Merlin lead them to Excalibur, back to being embedded in an anvil, and said that according to legend, whoever could remove the sword shall be England's true sovereign. Morgan's knight champion and lover Modred tried in vain to extract the sword, but Arthur removed it easily. Modred accused Merlin of witchcraft, and a hearing was arranged with the Council of Kings at the circle of the stone. After advising Arthur that he must prove himself worthy of the throne by his deeds, Merlin instructed him to return the sword to the anvil. Meanwhile, the French Knight Lancelot and his men rode toward the circle of stone, hoping to offer their services to Arthur. On the road, Lancelot encountered a young woman named Elaine, who quickly fell in love with him. They are waylaid by Modred's men, and Lancelot bravely did battle with all of them. Arthur arrived and joined in the battle. Lancelot, claiming he needed no help, challenged Arthur, unaware of his identity. After a long, exhausting fight, Lancelot finally asked his opponent's name, and when he learns that it is Arthur, he broke his sword against a tree and kneeled before him. They were joined by Elaine's brother Percival, who asked to be Arthur's knight errant. Later, at the circle of stone, Arthur and Modred debated before the Council of Kings. When the crowd turned against Arthur and Lancelot, they were forced to flee, vowing to take the kingdom on the battlefield. Arthur and his men lied low throughout the cruel winter, then launched their attack against Modred's men in the spring. Despite being greatly outnumbered, Arthur's men won and he was crowned the King of England. In the interest of peace, Arthur immediately pardoned all his former enemies, but when Lancelot objected to Modred's pardon, the two men angrily parted ways. Following the battle, Lancelot discovered that the lovely Guinevere had been kidnapped and rescued her, unaware that she was Arthur's fiancée. Following Arthur and Guinevere's wedding, the king's joy was complete when Lancelot arrived at Camelot and pledged his allegiance anew. Arthur swore to join the select group of knights at the Round Table and England enjoyed a period of peace and prosperity. One day, Percival brought Elaine to court and asked Guinevere to make her a lady-in-waiting. Meanwhile, Morgan and Modred continued to harbor ill feelings against Arthur, and noted with interest the growing warmth between Lancelot and Guinevere. Merlin privately warned Guinevere that Morgan will tell Arthur of her suspicions about Guinevere's love for Lancelot. Because of this, Guinevere tells Lancelot she knows of his secret love for her and urges him to marry Elaine. Lancelot proposes to Elaine and asks Arthur to let him go to fight the Picts on the Scottish borders. One night, Lancelot and Elaine are visited by Percival, who relates how a heavenly vision instructed him to go on a quest for the Holy Grail, the cup from which Christ drank at the Last Supper. Modred calls a meeting of Arthur's enemies in Scotland and urges them to make peace so that Lancelot will be forced to return to Camelot, where he will eventually be exposed as Guinevere's lover. Word of peace reaches Arthur at Camelot at the same time that Lancelot's infant son Galahad, whose mother, Elaine, died in childbirth, is brought to court with instructions that he be sent to Lancelot's father. Sensing a plot, Merlin argues against bringing Lancelot back to Camelot, but Morgan poisons him, and the knight returns amid great fanfare. Late one night, jealous after seeing Lancelot kiss another woman (Lady Vivien), Guinevere goes to his rooms, unaware that she is being spied on by Morgan and Modred. Lancelot angrily denounces Guinevere's folly in coming to him, and Modred's men soon arrive to arrest them for high treason. Lancelot fights them off and flees with Guinevere. Lancelot and Guinevere are tried in absentia at the Round Table and declared guilty. Lancelot suddenly walks in and surrenders, and when he confesses his chaste love for Guinevere, Arthur revokes their death sentence. Over Modred's protest, Arthur orders that Guinevere be confined and banishes Lancelot from England. Outraged at this show of mercy, Modred succeeds in turning the other knights against Arthur, and civil war returns to the land. Arthur meets with Modred and agrees to his terms for ending the war, which include disbanding the Round Table. When one of Arthur's men draws his sword to kill a snake, however, the battle cry is sounded. Arthur is mortally wounded, and Lancelot returns from exile to be at his side. With his dying breath, Arthur commands Lancelot to destroy Modred and give Guinevere his love and forgiveness. Lancelot fulfills Arthur's dying wish to hurl Excalibur into a lake. He calls on Guinevere at the convent and conveys Arthur's message, then finally kills Modred after a fierce one-on-one battle. Lancelot meets Percival at the Round Table and weeps, blaming himself for the noble fellowship's demise. Percival receives another holy vision of the Grail and hears a divine voice telling him that Lancelot's son Galahad will be a worthy knight, and that Lancelot is forgiven and will now know peace. The second Robin Hood, Robert of Huntington's godfather, an old man named Agrivaine, sent his daughter to summon Robert to his decaying castle so that he could inherit a priceless treasure and protect it from a band of mercenaries who had been hired to steal it. Neither the mercenaries nor Robin knew what the treasure was, and Agrivaine would only reveal it after the battle is won. After Robin and his gang managed to successfully fend off the mercenaries, a dying Agrivaine revealed that the treasure was the Round Table, which his family (descended from the Sir Agrivaine of King Arthur's time) had guarded ever since. As Agrivaine had no son, he needed to bequeath the Table and the decaying castle (which was Camelot) to a male heir to guard until King Arthur could return. Arthur did return briefly to ask if Robin would accept the responsibility, which he politely declined (citing his responsibilities as the Son of Herne the Hunter). Robin instead suggested that Agrivaine's daughter should serve in the role, which King Arthur accepted. King Arthur appeared to Queen Gloriana once in her native Fairy Realm, which he now inhabited. In 1970, a group called the Goodies helped protect the land of one of King Arthur's descendants. Kevin Matchstick In 1984, Kevin Matchstick, an alienated young man, met a wizard called Mirth and discovered that he, among other things, possessed both a magic baseball bat and superhuman abilities. He defeated the nefarious plans of a being called the Umbra Sprite. He ultimately discovered that Mirth is Merlin, the baseball bat is Excalibur, and he is, in some ambiguous way, King Arthur. By 1997, Matchstick continues to fight supernatural menaces in the company of other heroes, including Kirby Hero and Joe Phat. Each hero he encountered was based both on a mythological character (Kirby as Hercules and Joe as Coyote). There was a new mage- Mirth had disappeared, and Matchstick was followed around by an old tramp called Wally Ut, who insisted he is Matchstick's new mentor. Matchstick learned that he has misunderstood his mission, met his future wife, and was alienated from his fellow heroes. He also discovered that he represents more than one mythical character: he is also Gilgamesh, and Kirby is also Enkidu. In 2017, Matchstick and his family are in hiding, trying to avoid the Umbra Sprite, now known as the Umbra Witch, who has regenerated in a female form, and has female children called Gracklethorns, instead of the males called Grackleflints. Camelot 3000 Fulfilling an ancient prophecy that he would return when England needs him most, Arthur is awakened accidentally from his resting place beneath Glastonbury Tor by a young archeology student, Tom Prentice, whom Arthur makes his squire and later a knight. The two of them travel to Stonehenge, where Merlin lies sorcerously trapped by the fae creature Nyneve, and awaken him to help them retrieve Arthur's legendary sword, Excalibur. Guinevere is reincarnated as Joan Acton, an American military commander, while Lancelot is reborn as Jules Futrelle, a French industrialist and philanthropist. Sir Galahad is changed from an idealized version of the Christian knight to a samurai and devout adherent of bushido. Sir Percival, the foolish man slowly wise is genetically altered into a monstrous giant but retains his gentle manner. Sir Kay, the court churl, reveals to Arthur that his characteristic obnoxious demeanor was in fact an affectation intended to reduce tensions between the members of Arthur’s court, by uniting them in mutual dislike of Kay. Gawain is reincarnated as a South African family man. In the year 3000, Modred is reincarnated as Jordan Matthew, a corrupt United Nations official in league with Morgan le Fay, and who later fuses the recovered Holy Grail into a suit of armor. Sir Tristan is unexpectedly reincarnated in a woman's form. This forces him to reexamine his previous conceptions of gender roles and possibly his own sexuality. His relationship with Isolde – also reincarnated as a woman – is tested by his new body. Their enduring love for one another eventually triumphs, and the two become lovers. In the year 3000, the Earth is facing a threat from an alien invasion of unknown origins. Reconstituting the round table at Lancelot's orbital habitat, Arthur and his knights battle both the invading aliens as well as intrigues from Mordred and Morgan. Their task is complicated by internal tensions including the renewed love triangle between Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere, Tristan's grappling with his gender identity, Tom Prentice's infatuation with Tristan, and Gawain's desire to see his family again. Eventually, the Knights track the origin of the alien invasion to a previously undiscovered tenth planet of the solar system. After her defeat in the Middle Ages, the spirit of Morgan traveled out into the solar system, eventually reconstituting herself on the planet where she enslaved the native population and led them in their invasion of Earth. Arthur and his knights travel to the tenth planet to defeat Morgan. Galahad sacrifices himself so that they can gain entry to Morgan's citadel. In final combat, Arthur uses the supernatural aspect of Excalibur to slice into an atom, creating a nuclear explosion which destroys Morgan and her command center. Before Arthur sacrifices himself to stop Morgan, he forgives Lancelot and Guinevere, and wishes that they live together happily. With their leadership gone the aliens are easily beaten back by the forces on Earth. Gawain returns to his wife and son, Tristan consummates his relationship with Isolde, and Tom Prentice leads a crew in rebuilding London. Guinevere finds out that she's pregnant, and when she tells Lancelot it may be Arthur's, he expresses similar hope and promises to love the baby no matter what. Elsewhere, an alien on a distant world pulled Excalibur from a stone and is hailed as a leader. 46th century (4,500-4,600 A.D.) Scientists created clones using DNA from 5th century British warriors and programmed their brains with the principles of chivalry. The clones rebelled against their creators and took over the solar system by force. War erupted throughout the Earth's solar system, with everyone involved (including King Arthur and his knights) using high tech devices and weaponry. Merlin is a computer program with Artificial Intelligence. Knights of the Round Table The Main Knights of the Round Table were * Lancelot-''' The Ace, The Tragic Hero. He was a latecomer in that he first appeared at the Round Table long after the vast majority of its membership had assembled. A Frenchman. * '''Gawain-'''Originally established as The Ace, before the role was usurped by Lancelot. He was the third Knight to find the Holy Grail after Perceval and Galahad. * '''Geraint * Percival(Parzival)- '''The young, naive fool who became a knight and saw the Grail until Galahad did the same. The father of Lohengrin, the Knight of the Swan. Parzival's half-moorish elder brother Feirefiz as the ancestor of Prester John. His name inspired Wade Watts, who solver J Halliday's Easter egg hidden within the Oasis. * '''Bors the Younger * Lamorak * Kay-'''Arthur's foster brother who became his steward. He was originally mean to Arthur until his destiny was revealed. He has been described as everything from a Boisterous Bruiser, aSnark Knight, Magic Knight, a Big Guy and possibly the original Ace among Arthur's crew. He was also notable for having magical powers including an ability to become as tall as the tallest trees in the forest and being able to generate fire/heat. Later on he became the resident Jerk with a Heart of Gold and the Butt-Monkey. * '''Gareth * Bedivere- '''Arthur's oldest companion, besides Kay; Bash Brothers with Kay and vice-versa. As more Knights were recruited with feats that dwarfed that of the others, the original three began to be forgotten, Bedivere more so than Kay. But he is most known for being the Sole Survivor of Arthur's last battle who returned his magic sword to the lake where it came. He eventually became practically a carbon copy of Lancelot. * '''Gaheris * Galahad- '''The Heroic Bastard son of Lancelot, and Messianic Archetype and "Marty Stu". * '''Tristan-'''Started a Star crossed and doomed romance with Iseult. * '''Palamedes This is a list of other knights mentioned as being Knights of the Round Table. * Sir Aban * Sir Abrioris * Sir Adragain * Sir Aglovale * Sir Agravain * Sir Aqiff * King Bagdemagus * Sir Baudwin * Sir Brastius * Sir Bredbeddle * Sir Breunor * Sir Caradoc * Sir Calogrenant * Sir Constantine * Sir Dagonet, the court jester * Sir Degore * Sir Daniel * Sir Dinadan * Sir Dornar * Sir Ector * Sir Ector de Maris * Sir Elyan the White * Sir Gaheris * Sir Galehaut * Sir Galeshin * Sir Garrett- '''A Blind Hermit with knowledge of the Forbidden Forrest. His blindness was cured by magical energy released by Excalibur. * '''Sir Gingalain * Sir Griflet * Sir Jack Horner-''' Known for several Nursery rhymes about his youth and as an adult an accomplished Giant Killer. * 'Sir Jason Blood-' Had a hand in betraying Arthur to Morgana. Merlin fused Blood with the Demon Etrigan, making him both immortal and able to summon the Demon with an incantation. * '''Sir Johan(The Red Knight)- '''Johan traveled as a lonely noble knight. Later adventures brought him to Egypt, South America, China and even outer space. Via time travel aided by the Fair Folk, Sir Johan was brought to the Battle of the Golden Spurs in 1302. * '''Sir Justin(The Shining Knight)- '''The newest member of the Knights of the Round Table in King Arthur's Court, was one of the many knights who had witnessed Queen Guinevere's cousin's, Sir Fallon's, death. Fallon revealed his attacker to be the ogre Blunderbore in his last breath. Justin then vowed that he would avenge Fallon's death and search for Blunderbore in the northland. On his journey there, he met and freed the wizard Merlin, who was trapped in a tree previously by Nimue. To thank Justin, Merlin transformed Justin's old, rusty armor into a golden, comfortable, and shining armor that was invulnerable and made his sword and shield invulnerable as well. Justin's sword was so powerful it could cut through anything. Merlin also gave his horse, Victory, giant bird-like wings that allowed him to fly, and made him invulnerable, though he was unable to make Justin's skin invulnerable. Justin thanked Merlin and continued to search for Blunderbore. When he met Blunderbore at the top of the icy mountains in the northland, the two battled with Justin eventually winning and killing Blunderbore. However, right before he died, Blunderbore caused an avalanche that quickly buried Justin and Victory, however neither of them died, but instead were frozen in suspended animation until their revival in 1941, at which point they fought to save Britain from the Nazis and as part of the All Star Squadron. * '''Sir Kayley-'''The Daughter of Sir Lionel who became a Knight after thwarting the rogue Knight Garett. * '''King Leodegrance * Sir Lionel * Sir Lucan * Sir Mador de la Porte * Sir Maleagant * Sir Mordred- '''Arthur's illegitimate son and nephew. * '''Sir Morien * Sir Pelleas * King Pellinore * Sir Percy of Scandia(Scandza) AKA the Black Knight- '''Considered Arthur's greatest warrior. Recruited by the wizard Merlin, Percy adopted a double identity, and pretended to be totally incompetent until changing into the persona of the Black Knight. As the Black Knight, Percy wielded the '''Ebony Blade, which Merlin forged from a meteorite. A constant foe of the evil knight Mordred and Morgan le Fay, in time Sir Percy retired his dual identity and married Lady Rosamund. Percy was eventually killed at Castle Scandia by Mordred during the fall of Camelot when stabbed from behind with an enchanted blade made of the same material as his own Ebony Blade- although Mordred then dies himself of wounds inflicted by Arthur during the Battle of Camlann. Merlin ensured that Percy's spirit will live on by casting a spell that will revive his ghost if Mordred should ever return. Sir Percy was survived by a son, Geoffrey. Lady Rosamund later gave birth to his second son, Edward the Posthumous, who reportedly became ancestor of "a proud lineage". Several of Sir Percy's descendants adopted the identity of the Black Knight: Sir Raston, active during the late 6th and early 7th century, who eventually became an agent of the time traveler Kang the Conqueror; and Sir Eobar Garrington, a 12th-century knight serving under Richard the Lionheart during the Third Crusade. Finally there was Dane Whitman, who was a British Superhero during the 1960s which occasionally encountered the Avengers, armed with the Same White Horse of Victory that previously belonged to the Shining Knight. * Sir Pinel * Sir Robin * Sir Ruber-'''A Traitorous Knight who killed Sir Lionel and fled and later stole Excalibur. He was killed by the sword itself. * '''Sir Sagramore le Desirous-'''A Knight who challenged and was killed by Hank Morgan with a revolver. * '''Sir Safir * Sir Segwarides * Sir Tor * Sir Ulfius * King Uriens * Prince Valiant-'a Nordic prince from Thule, located near present day Trondheim on the Norwegian coast. Valiant arrived at Camelot where he became friends with Sir Gawain and Sir Tristram. Earning the respect of King Arthur and Merlin, he became a Knight of the Round Table. On a Mediterranean island he met the love of his life, Aleta, Queen of the Misty Isles, whom he later married. He fought the Huns with his powerful Singing Sword, ''Flamberge, a magical blade apparently created by the same enchanter who forged Arthur's Excalibur. Val travels to Africa and America and later helps his father regain his lost throne of Thule, which has been usurped by the tyrant Sligon. * '''Sir Yvain * Sir Ywain the Bastard * The Silent Knight-'''The "At the Time" reincarnation of the Hero Hawkman, adoptive ancestor of Clark Kent. Non-Knights '''Queen Guinevere: Arthur's Queen. She had a sister called Gwenhwyfache or the False Guenivere.Mordred's wife. She was In a Love Triangle with Arthur and Lancelot, Merlin: The original Wizard, Mentor, The Professor, and half-demon. Originally known as the legendary Welsh mystic Myrddin Wyllt, who wandered the woods as a wild haired mystic and converted to Christianity, later became a mentor figure for Arthur. He suffered from Benjamin Button's disease. Morgan(or sometimes Morgana) Le Fay: Sometimes a would-be Queen, sometimes a Trickster Mentor, almost always an Evil Sorcerer and Lady of Black Magic. She was originally just Arthur's on-staff magical healer and sister. The Lady of the Lake: Mysterious magical ruler of a lake, to whom Excalibur was returned after Arthur's death. May or may not be the same character as Morgan and/or Nimue. Queen Morgause: Arthur's half-sister, the mother of Gawain, Mordred and their brothers, sometimes allied with her sister Morgana. The wife of King Lot, a rival king turned ally. Nyneve/Nimue/Vivian: Merlin's pupil, and lover. She eventually went Deceptive Disciple on him and placed him under an enchantments and sealed him in a tree or rock. Whether or not this is justified depends on what you believe happened. Believed to have been Morgan and/or the Lady of the Lake. Arthur's nephews(Gawain, Agravaine, Gaheris, Gareth and Mordred) Main Locations * Camelot, Arthur's capital and seat of his court. ** Caerleon, A secondary city belonging to Arthur. *** "Celliwig in Cernyw" (interpreted as "the forest grove in Cornwall"), another meeting location. * Tintagel, where Arthur was conceived. * Avalon, where Arthur was taken to be healed after his last battle. * Camlann, the site of his last battle. " * The Grail Castle, the home of the Holy Grail's keeper. * Arthur's kingdom is sometimes called Logres, from Lloegr, the Welsh word for England. Arthur is more often just called king of Britain or in later works England (which means "land of the Angles", referring to the Anglo-Saxons who ironically were Arthur's enemies). * The forest of Brocéliande, where Merlin is supposed to be buried. Artifacts * Excalibur, Arthur's Sword. Alternately known as Caliburnus (modernized to Caliburn) and Caledfwlch, plus other Celtic and French language variants like Calesvol and Calabrun, until everyone agreed to use Excalibur. ** There are two origins to Excalibur: the first and older tradition, stating that Arthur received it from a surprisingly benign member of The Fair Folk, the Lady of the Lake, after the Sword in the Stone was broken; the second, that Excalibur was the Sword in the Stone from the beginning. ** The only magic power Excalibur was ever traditionally specifically accredited with was glowing brightly, and that not always, but the scabbard was said to stop the wearer from bleeding, making it almost invaluable on the battlefield. It was said that the wielder of Excalibur could never be defeated in combat, but the actual mechanics of how this was possible were never traditionally set in stone (if even stated at all). ** Insane sharpness is another reasonably-constant quality of the sword. ** In some early French works, Gawain is the one to wield "Escalibor". * The Sword in the Stone, believed to be Excalibur/Caliburn in most versions of Arthurian myth, but is the same sword in others. * The Round Table: Barring Excalibur, the most iconic item in Arthurian mythology - the freakin' furniture they installed. The congregation of knights are named for it, after all. Originally a symbol of equal status among Arthur's retinue, it came to symbolize their higher order of chivalry as well. * The Siege Perilous, the last chair of the Round Table to be filled, prophesied to be filled by a knight who would not live long thereafter. * The Holy Grail. Other Artificats * The Broken Sword — The Grail Sword * The Sword of the Red Hilt * The Shield of Joesph of Arimathea * The Shield of The Burning Dragon Knight * The Green Sash * The Thirteen Treasures of Britain ** The Chessboard of Gwenddolau, son of Ceidio ** The Mantel of Tegau Gold-Breast ** The Whetstone of Tudwal Tudglyd ** The Crock and the Dish of Rhygenydd the Cleric ** The Coat of Padarn Beisrudd ** The Knife of Llawfrodedd Farfog ** The Chariot of Morgan the Wealthy ** Dyrnwn, the Sword of Rhydderch Hael ** The Halter of Clydno Eiddyn ** The Hamper of Gwyddno Long-Shank ** The Cauldron of Dyrnwch the Giant ** The Horn of Bran the Niggard from the North ** Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw - The Mantel of Arthur in Cornwall *** The Stone and Ring of Eluned the Fortunate - owned by Merlin * The Ship and Armaments of Arthur ** The Scabbard of Excalibur - prevented its wielder from bleeding in battle ** Prydwen - his ship ** Goswhit - his helmet ** Rohngomiant - his spear ** Crewennan - his dagger ** Wigar - his armor ** Wynebgwrthucher - his shield ** Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw - his mantel * The enchanted spear of Britomart the Knight of Chastity * Chrysaor, the sword of Artegal the Knight of Justice * The Pendragon Banner - magical banner that breathed fire on its enemies; became the Flag of Wales * The Armaments of Lancelot ** Aroundight/Arondite - his primary sword ** Secace, the Saxon-Slayer - another sword ** The Dispelling Ring of Lancelot - a Ring of Counterspell ** Lancelot's Shield - healed its wielder continuously * The Shield of Judas Macabee * Fail-Not, the Bow of Tristan * The Stone of Giramphiel * The other swords of Arthur: ** Brownsteel ** Marmiadoise, the Sword of King Rione - stolen by Arthur ** Chastiefol ** Morrdure, Gloriana's Gift to Arthur ** The Sword of King Cornwall - stolen by Arthur * The Shield of Evalach * Galatine, the Sword of Gawain * Honoree, the Sword of Marriage, the Sword of Gingalain son of Gawain * The Armors of Color: ** The Armor of Gareth the Black Knight ** The Armor of Ironside the Blood-Red Knight of the Red Lands ** The Armor of Persant the Blue Knight ** The Armor of Pertelope the Emerald Knight ** The Armor of Percival the Red Knight ** The Crimson Armor of Edlym Redsword ** The Green Armor of The Green Knight * The Horn of King Cornwall - stolen by Arthur * Coreiseuse, the Wrathful Sword of King Ban, father of Lancelot * The Magic Skein of Thread of Ilamert of Lanoeir Descendants '''Askeladd/Askeladden(The Ash Lad)-'''One of Three Brothers. Askeladd had many adventures and is best known as a young boy who used his creativity to gain both the love of a Princess and half a Kingdom. As an Adult he became the Leader of a group of Vikings and in 1013 AD, helped the Danish King Sweyn Forkbeard conquer England. As part of a plan to place his friend Canute as King of the Danes, Askeladd killed the Danish King and went on a rampage that was only stopped when Canute killed him, as Askeladd had intended. '''Hellboy- '''Hellboy's mother was the last remaining descendant of King Arthur(at the time) via the daughter of Mordred, and so he is the rightful king of Britain, as well as Hell. Category:Characters